Present For Him
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: When Ivan had to go to a conference on the night of Christmas, Natalya was depressed and all alone with only Toris trying to cheer her up. But when Toris asked for his wish to be fulfilled, which was spending tonight with Natalya, she goes through it and even got a present from him. She then slowly realizes her feelings for him, but how will she make them known? BelaLiet, Rated T.


**YAY, X-MAS IS HERE! I wonder what we're all gonna get, and I hope to learn what you guys think of my X-MAS on****e****shots I'm sending out! Been working on them since ****August****! So please enjoy this X-MAS special called...!**

_Present For Him_

The outside was pouring endless amounts of snow onto the ground. Natalya was in her big brother's room, lying on his bed with a pillow in her arms. She imagined it was him and smelt heavily on it. She really missed her big brother. Natalya wanted to come with him but he said she had to stay because, despite it being a holiday, there was an important conference that didn't involve her.

But she missed him no matter where he was or what he was doing. She wondered who would be sitting next to him and who will try to seduce him and who will try to kidnap him? Those ideas boiled her to the core.

How can she enjoy Christmas without big brother? She had a gift (herself) and wanted to give it to him so badly. Natalya started to get bored of watching the snowflakes floating outside and was drifting off into slumber.

Then, there was a knock on the door. _Knock, knock, knock!_

She growled at the stupid sound and ignored it. But then it came back, this time louder. Who the hell was it outside? Natalya got up, clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, and walked to the door. The door opened and revealed Toris who froze at the sight of Natalya. Was she glaring at him enough? Good.

"M-Miss Natalya," he muttered. "I-I thought that you were...in the conference?"

She peered through the door with her head and hissed, "No. I did not go because Big Brother said I cannot go. I might go out, however."

"B-but outside is freezing!" he cried fearfully.

"I know. But out there, in the conference, there will be something warm for me."

Toris gave a puzzled face but said, "A fireplace, right?"

She scoffed, "Big brother, idiot." And with that, she forcefully pushed the door but Toris strangely forbid her to close it. "What are you doing?"

"Miss Natalya," he said. "I have something I wish to show you. If you could just spare a moment, one moment!" His expression seemed shy and flushing which confused the Belarusian.

"What do you want from me?" she asked. "I want to be alone until I feel like going outside."

"If you could just fulfill my one only wish—just this one wish!—I'll leave you alone and not bother you ever again!" he cried, almost sounding like his tears were going to pour out of his eyes.

Natalya stared blankly at Toris. Why was he begging her to fulfill his one wish today? She knew that today was Christmas and it should be the day where you played the role of a good person to those who you knew best, but to Toris she always thought of him as a threat. Like a wall that blocked her between Ivan. She didn't like that at all. But seeing his eyes water desperately she...felt pity on him.

Natalya asked dangerously, "If I go out, will you leave me alone?"

Toris' face brightened up like a Christmas tree with redness on his cheeks. She wondered why he seemed so delighted that she agreed to go outside with him.

"But before I forget, what is this wish of yours?" she asked, stepping out of Ivan's room.

Toris moved aside and replied. "Well, I was hoping that we can spend time together on Christmas in the living room. We can play games and do whatever you wish!"

"You said you wanted _your _wish fulfilled," she replied, "so tell me what _your_ wish is?"

Natalya and Toris walked down the small hallway of Ivan's household, passing the portraits of famous landmarks of Russia and important pieces of history like trophies and vases inside glass cases. There were few doors on either side; some were never opened while some belonged to nations that lived here like Estonia and Latvia. Natalya's nose scrunched in distaste of mentioning Toris' friends. She never liked the fact that they shivered worse than frightened children when around Ivan. Natalya thought they should be considered lucky to be around with him more than she.

Stepping on the stairs while following Toris, she realized suddenly that he didn't answer her question. What was his wish on this day? Was it just to spend time with her and his friends? If so, then she wanted no part in joining more of Ivan's close friends. No matter what excuses they would pull, they were guilty as charged of spending more time with Ivan than she.

However, there was nobody in the living room. The maids decorated the tree and someone had made a fire for the fireplace, the flames glowed amber and yellow as the colorful lights on the tree started to flush funny patterns. Under the tree was some gifts and she wondered if her brother got her anything.

"I know it's not Christmas yet," he said, "but I should let you know your brother got you a present."

"Which one?" she asked, suddenly excited and overjoyed.

Toris smiled sweetly and pointed at the largest present out of all the rest. Natalya excitedly rushed to the box with a huge red bow and cute little sunflower patterns all over. She started tearing the box but carefully trying to not damage the patterned wrapping.

Natalya looked up to Toris suspiciously. "Do you know what's inside?"

"No," he answered honestly but looked quite happy. "He said he wanted it to be a surprise."

She gave him a demeaning look. Should she trust him? If he was lying, she didn't care if it was Christmas, she was going to make Toris regret ever doing that ever again. But disregarding that Natalya opened the cardboard box and, with an unlikely squeal from Natalya, she saw a large plushy toy Ivan enclosed.

"My own plush doll Ivan?" she muttered, pulling the toy gently up and hugged him. She took a whiff, it smelt like him!

"Wow, now you don't have to be lonely when Ivan is out,"

"I did not know he thought I wanted this..." Natalya felt something pouring down her blurry eyes. What were these things blocking her eyesight?

"Are...you crying?" Toris' voice sounded worried when he asked.

Natalya then realized she was, indeed, crying. Were these tears of happiness that strolled down from her soft cheeks to her toy that soaked them inside? She refused admitting that idea and pressed her face on her toy which soaked her salty tears.

"Um…should I leave?" asked Toris, reading the tensed atmosphere.

Natalya never responded his question, but she said, "If you ever speak of my scene to _anyone_, I will break all your fingers."

"I swear," he said, "I will never speak of what I saw ever in my life. I'm just glad to see that you're happy with Mr. Russia's present." Natalya felt his smile from behind and a twinge of strange feelings was felt.

Natalya pouted away and kept hugging her Ivan plush doll with great care and affection. But when she glanced over to Toris, she noticed that he kept smiling that stupid smile of his. It irritated her. A lot. Yet today it wasn't as annoying as it was before when he continuously tried (and failed) to ask her out. That three minute date they had didn't count for her.

"So...are you hungry?" Toris asked her.

Natalya was going to avoid him, but she replied, "A little. What do we have?"

"Some cookies and milk."

"Where are they?"

"In the kitchen," he said. "I'll go get some. You can stay by the fire." He left the living room to retrieve some food to eat.

Leaving Natalya alone made things less awkward than it was before. She hadn't noticed much of the decorations on the tree and decided to take a quick glance at it. There were many ornaments of childish toys on the tree, the tree itself was real and it smelt of wilderness. What Natalya realized she saw on the tree above was the star and there was a tiny mistletoe hung around it. The golden star shined brilliantly in the fire's amber light as the mistletoe gave her the impression of kissing someone...

She hugged her Ivan doll close to her chest and started kissing it on the lips. However, the doll's lifelessness felt empty...as if there was nothing that sparked her heart whenever she was with Doll Ivan. The real Ivan would run away, and this one couldn't. The real Ivan would try to escape her grasp, and this one didn't and couldn't. It felt lifeless; like this doll.

Natalya placed the doll on the ground temporarily and took her stern yet bewildered eyes upon the mistletoe and wondered if she should give Toris a present?

"Miss Natalya?" Toris called. "I have some cookies for you."

Natalya turned her head over to Toris and got off the floor, she pursued to him at an inhumanly speed that Toris shiningly dropped the plate of cookies and tripped when she out of nowhere pounced at him.

"Toris, kiss me," she commanded him and he flushed brightly red.

"Ki-kiss you?" he spluttered nervously. His cheeks presented crimson color by the amber fire. "I-I don't know if I-"

Kissing a person for the first time was a new exploration for Natalya. Especially if it was with someone who she least likely kiss. But since it was Christmas and he had done so much nice things for her, it was time that she repaid him.

XxXxXxX

Ivan was smiling to himself. He was extremely proud of Toris and delighted that Natalya had someone to chase around. As he read his book on the couch, he heard wonderful footsteps railed up the halls and the constant chanting of 'marry me' from Natalya.

"But-but it's only been a month!" cried Toris as he dashed across the living room. Ivan imagined what happened behind him as he read his book on the couch.

"But Toris, I want you to become one with me!" whined Natalya as she chased him forward.

To Ivan's confusion, it was rather interesting-Natalya falling for Toris at the first kiss (Natalya told him the event) and seeing her so ecstatic to become one with him... But, in some cases, it was a pleasing scene and knowledge to know she found someone else for her to be with.

The running around the house made Ivan happy. Especially since it wasn't him who was being chased.


End file.
